Arthos
Arthos ''(アルソス, Arusosu)'' is a powerful Humen, and the First Mate of The Sorcery Pirates, thus making him one of the main antagonists of One Tomorrow. Not only this, but Arthos is one of the top generals of the Eclipse Legion, only second to Hyperion, and his Captain. Despite this, Arthos is Asteria's most loyal and trusted companion, as well as being the second-in-command of the main crew, and the second strongest member, just behind Asteria. Due to being a Humen, Arthos was taught from a young age how to utilize, and fully control both his , and . Throughout this time, he was efficiently taught how to fight, and defend himself, as well as the fighting style of the Humen, thus granting him the ability to produce and manipulate electricity. Arthos is also the consumer of the Kyoku Kyoku no Mi, a -class which allows him to gain the abilities of any extremophile he may so desire. Appearance Arthos takes the general appearance of an adolescent male, standing at a height of 7'4, thus making him the second tallest in the crew, behind Hyperion. He has powder blue colored hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail that comes down to his chest, as well as wearing glasses over his red eyes. His attire consists of a white collared dress shirt with a blue tie, slacks, and black boots. Over this dress shirt and slacks, he wears a dual-colored, light blue and dark blue trench coat, which is tied together by an intricately designed belt. Personality Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: Kyoku Kyoku no Mi '''Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Navigation Category:Antagonists Category:The Sorcery Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Humen Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:First Mate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User